ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016)
Ghostbusters is a licensed game by Activision released on July 12, 2016 as a tie-in for Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) but not entirely based on it. Unlike the movie, which features an all-female team, the video game features a team comprised of two females and two males. The game has a gameplay style similar to Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime, but with a visual style akin to Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Stylized Versions). This game is not to be confused with the 1984 game released by Activision that was developed by David Crane. Systems *Xbox One *PlayStation 4 *PC via Steam Features *Thrilling Multiplayer Experience: Play alongside your friends as the Ghostbusters in the 2-4 player local co-op campaign! *Terrifying Ghost Trapping: Battle new and classic Ghostbusters characters, including Slimer, Gertrude Eldridge, Sparky and many more! *Electrifying Weapon Choices: Dynamically swap weapons during battle with unique options for each character. *Blockbuster Film Extension: An original story that takes place after the events of the movie! Ghostbusting fun for the whole family: Gamers of all ages and experience can dive right into the action. Ghostbusters News "New Ghostbusters video game to get retail release + price revealed" 4/16/16 Characters Main Players Note, none of their names were provided through-out the game. Player number is as on the selection screen. Characters types were given on Official promo art. Names for characters were still present in games assets. *Player 1 (Assault) -''Chaz'' *Player 2 (Tech) -''Meadow'' *Player 3 (Gunner) -''Megan'' *Player 4 (Heavy) -''Bob'' Minor Characters *Erin Gilbert (Pictured) *Abby Yates (Pictured) *Jillian Holtzmann (Pictured) *Patty Tolan (Pictured) *John Wilkes Booth (Pictured) *Tricia Raines *Cecil Boleskine *Montgomery Strange *Spike and River *Antony Capurso *Morgan Belfort *Mayor Bradley Containment Unit Ghosts *Book Bat *Flaming Skull *Dead Fish Fliers *Haunted Candelabra *Male Ghoul *Female Ghoul *Ghoul Patient *Elite Male Ghoul *Legs *Skinny *Nurse Ratchet *Nurse Nightengale *Dashi Gui *Jian Shi *Smitty *The Captain *Matter *Shocker *Flamer *Slimer *Nyuk-Nyuk *Terror Dog *Gertrude Aldridge *Sparky *Marie Devaux *Mayhem *Lady In White (Ruby D'amore) *Rowan The Destroyer Equipment/Terms *Proton Rifle *Proton Shotgun *Proton Pistol *Proton Mini-Gun *Flashbang Grenade *Electro-Shock Grenade *Dark Matter Grenade *Slime Grenade *P.K.E. Meter *Ghostly Runes *Rowan's Ghostly Device(s) *Ghost Trap *Ley Lines *Poltergeist Effect Locations *GB Headquaters *White House (noted in dialog) *Aldridge Manor *St. Lou's Cemetery *Wavering Hills Asylum *13th Street Station *Queen Charlotte Hotel *Limbo *Central Park (2016) Levels *GB Headquaters **Upgrade Character **Containment Unit **Enter Code *Aldridge Manor Level **Gertrude's Revenge *St. Lou's Cemetery Level **Early Mourning **A Grave Development **Marie's Remix *Wavering Hills Asylum Level **Impatient Patients **A Shocking Discovery **Sparky's Remix *13th Street Station Level **Flushing **Mayhem Under Manhattan **Mayhem's Remix *The Queen Charlotte Level **A Three Hour Tour **Queen of the Darned **Ruby's Remix *Limbo Level **Rowan's Return Development On April 14, 2016, USA Today reported that this will be a four-player role-playing game, which takes place after the events of the new movie, featuring a new cast of male and female rookies who are called upon to keep New York City safe while the famous characters from the movie are away taking down high-profile poltergeists across the country. The article also included a trailer, two screenshots, and a PS4 box art image. USA Today "Exclusive: 'Ghostbusters' video game brings girls, guys and proton packs together" 4/14/16 On April 16, 2016, Rick Lacy posted artwork from a cancelled game project tie in for the 2016 movie. radmartigan Tweet 4/16/16 On April 17, 2016, 11 new stills from the game were posted. Ghostbusters News "New screenshots from upcoming Ghostbusters video game" 4/17/16 Activision later confirmed the format of the game is a "third-person action role-playing game" and "players can level up their characters' gear and abilities by tackling objectives, defeating ghastly creatures and discovering hidden collectibles in Manhattan's most haunted haunts." They also reiterated each character have a unique play style and set of skills. Ghostbusters News "Activision confirms new Ghostbusters video game will feature RPG elements" 4/17/16 On April 18, 2016, Ernie Hudson revealed he has a voice role in the game. Ernie Hudson Tweet 4/18/16 On April 19, 2016, the Ernie Hudson's tweet was deleted and Ghost Corps confirmed there was some confusion. Hudson nor Bill Murray will have voice roles in this game. Ghost Corps Facebook reply 4/19/16 On May 13, 2016, it was reported the June issue of the Playstation Official Magazine has featured coverage of the game and an interview with project director Chris Tremmel. The game was in production for well over a year. The crew worked with Ivan Reitman, Paul Feig, and Amy Pascal. Reitman had input on elements such as the music, voice overs, and location. Levels include a haunted hotel on a historic cruise ship, a sanatorium, and a cemetery with above-ground crypts and mausoleums. They game will feature drop in, drop out four-player couch co-op, with absolutely no online multiplayer. There will be 16 different upgrades for each character that can be purchased and each will have five stages to it. Players can make the upgrade stronger, make an area effect larger, increase movement speed, increase a point bonus on the trap mini-game, or make the weapon overheat last longer. Throughout a level, every character maintains their own score. At the end of each there will be a scoring segment that adds up how many ghosts that have been eliminated, how many co-op assists achieved, how many hidden items were found, and so on. Characters then level up through that process, and every time a character levels up they're given a number of skill points that they can then use to spend on the skill tree to enhance their character. Ghostbusters News "New Ghostbusters video game details: leveling up, will it be online? + more!" 5/13/16 On June 16, 2016, Scott Hawkins, an Executive Producer, was interviewed at E3. Classic ghosts will appear. It is the first UE4 game for Activision. Players can get classic uniforms and traps in special deals. Unreal Engine Youtube 2:17 6/16/16 On June 21, 2016, Activision announced a premium version called "The Ghostbusters Ultimate Bundle." It will cost $65, comes with the game, DLC featuring four classic character suits and a bonus trap based on art from the original film, two dashboard themes - one based on the movie and another inspired by the game, and a code for a digital copy of the Ghostbusters 2016 movie. The Ultimate Bundle is a digital-exclusive and will be offered for PlayStation 4 through the PlayStation Store and "in select regions" for Xbox One in the Xbox Games Store. The DLC will also be given to people who preorder the standard $50 version of Ghostbusters digitally across console and PC. Gamespot "New Ghostbusters Game Comes With Copy of New Movie and More in Premium Bundle" 6/21/16 On July 12, 2016, a launch day trailer was released. Ghostbusters News "New Ghostbusters video game gets launch trailer" 7/12/16 Trivia *People who pre-ordered the game at GameStop stores received a dual-sided poster. Box art image is on one side, and an illustration of the Ghostbusters fighting a voodoo queen ghost in a cemetery was on the reverse GameStop.com PlayStation 4 Listing *On page 6 of Ghostbusters 101 #4, in panel 2, above the Blody, on the monitor screen is the distorted image of Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's face on the TV from about 10 seconds into the April 2016 trailer. Credits The full game credits are too long to list here. This is just a sample of the major credits. YouTube: RabidRetrospectGames - Ghostbusters 2016 Ending and Final Boss Fight * Project Director: Chris Tremmel * Technical Director: Kamran Manoochehri * Senior Producer: John Taylor * Art Director: Kevin Lee * Audio Director: David Fries * Music Composed By: Grant Kirkhope * Writer: Jordana Arkin * Additional Writing: Dan Glasl * Voice Cast: Wally Wingert, David Collins, Mela Lee, Kate Davis, Joshua Tomar, Derek Patrick, DB Cooper. External Links * Ghostbusters on Activision.com (official site) * Steam: Ghostbusters * PlayStationTrophies.org * XboxAchievements.com * USA Today: Exclusive: 'Ghostbusters' video game brings girls, guys and proton packs together (April 14, 2016) * USA Today: Trailer (April 14, 2016) * GB Reboot Appreciation Page: Trailer (April 14, 2016) See Also * Other Ghostbusters Video Games * Ghostbusters: The Computer Game (David Crane) References Gallery Box Artwork GB2016ActivisionVideoGameCoverPS4Front.jpg|PlayStation 4 GB2016ActivisionVideoGameCoverPS4Rear.jpg|PlayStation 4 GB2016ActivisionVideoGameCoverPS43D.png|PlayStation 4 GB2016ActivisionVideoGameCoverXboxOneFront.jpg|Xbox One GB2016ActivisionVideoGameCoverXboxOneRear.jpg|Xbox One GB2016ActivisionVideoGameCoverXboxOne3D.jpg|Xbox One GB2016ActivisionVideoGameCoverPC3D.png|PC Trailer Framegrabs GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen01.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen02.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen03.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen04.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen05.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen06.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen07.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen08.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen09.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen10.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen11.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen12.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen13.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen14.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen15.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen16.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen17.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen18.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen19.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen20.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen21.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen22.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen23.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen24.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen25.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen26.png| GB2016 Activision Video Game Trailer Screen27.png| Official Screenshots GB2016_Video_Game_Screen01.jpg| GB2016 Video Game Screen02.jpg| GhostbustersActivision2016ScreenshotJune212016Gamespot01.jpg|Posted by Gamespot 6/21/16 GhostbustersActivision2016ScreenshotJune212016Gamespot02.jpg|Posted by Gamespot 6/21/16 GhostbustersActivision2016ScreenshotJune212016Gamespot03.jpg|Posted by Gamespot 6/21/16 GhostbustersActivision2016ScreenshotJune212016Gamespot04.jpg|Posted by Gamespot 6/21/16 GameStop Promotion GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopPoster1.jpg|Pre-Order Dual-Sided Poster GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopPoster2.jpg|Pre-Order Dual-Sided Poster GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay00.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay01.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay02.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay03.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay04.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay05.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay06.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay07.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay08.jpg|In-Store Display (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplay09.jpg|Entire Display Backboard (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionVideoGameGameStopDisplayBoxArt.jpg|Display Box Artwork (different from final game box art) (credit: Paul Rudoff) GB2016ActivisionGameStopWebsite7142016.jpg|Promotion on website Classic Suit Pack GhostbustersActivision2016ClassicSuitPackAd.jpg|Ad for the pack Ultimate Bundle GhostbustersActivision2016UltimateGameAndMovieBundle01.jpg Comics Ghostbusters2016VideoGameIDW101Issue4.jpg|Non-Canon cameo seen in Ghostbusters 101 #4 Category:Video Games Category:Ghostbusters Activision Video Game (2016)